Notes with the Cullens and Bella!
by lovelyredlizard
Summary: Random notes with the cullens and bella. It involves Bella and Alice getting up to all kinds of mischeif!
1. Chapter 1

_Well I had an attempt at a proper story and failed so now I'm gonna try a notes story!_

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Twilight

**Chapter 1** : Meurf

Bella_, _**Edward**_ & Alice_

_Bella, Edward & Alice are in biology studying ants and are incredibly bored_

Meurf

**Bella are you feeling ok?**

_Oh Eddie don't worry she's just bored. Meurf is in the alla language. It means "_Oh God I'm Bored

**The alla language?**

_Yeh the alice-bella language_

**Alice?**

_yeh?_

**don't call me Eddie **

_Oh okay Eddie-Poo_

**Don't call me that either. **

Edward?

**yes Bella?**

Meurf alla bing-bang

_LOL _

**Alice what does that mean?**

_it means I'm bored and entertain me you hot vampire_

**um okay...**

_Hey Bella want to hack off Eddie?_

**Hey!**

Oki doki, I'm to bored to do anything else

**I don't like the way this is going**

Hey Alice I have an idea

_( Alice bursts out laughing in the middle of class)_

_Lol That is sooo funny! We have to do it_

**Alice what is the idea, and why are you singing dancing queen in your head?**

_you are a dancing queen, young and smart, not quite 17 ohh see that girl watch that scene digging the dancing queen!_

**That is an incredibly annoying song**

Hey don't diss abba!

_Yeh Eddie!_

**Fine Honey**

_Bella?_

Yes Alice?

_Plan abba commences!_

**whats that bella?**

Not telling eddie!

_It means Alice-Bella Bust Ants!_

**Whats that?**

_Your just about to find out!_

_(Alice and Bella push over the case of worms they've been studying and they fall on Edward. Edward starts jumping up and down trying to get the ants out of his clothing. The teacher comes over and asks who knocked over the case. Alice and bella point at Edward. Edward is then sent in shame to the principal.)_

_We Rock!_

I know Brain!

_Wait?! since when have I been brain? _

Since 5 seconds ago.

_Cool Pinky!_

Yay I have a new name!!

_(The bell rings and Bella and Alice both run for the door)_

_Okay I hope I did ok!! I enjoy writing notes more then stories!  
_

_Oh I don't own twilight!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Okay I planned my notes story to be a 1 off, but I got good reviews so I decided to carry on. Also I get all my idea's from real life situations so don't say that I copied ideas. Oh just so you know I write on pages then export it to word, so the story looks longer to me then when it comes out. xXx_

**Chapter 2**

Barbie Girl

_**Emmett**_, Bella, _Alice_

_Bella and Alice are messing with Edward's computer, trying to get him in trouble when Emmett walks in._

_Hi Emmett wanna help us get Edward into trouble?_

_**Oh can I? wait, why are we doing this?**_

Oh because Edward threatend Alice's wardrobe and my truck. So we're gonna get his computer to eat all his homework.

_**Cool! But why are we writing in notes?**_

_Because we feel like it_

Yeh Emmy because we feel like it

_**okay...**_

_pinky!_

Brain!

_Its pinky _

and the brain

_brain_

brain

_brain_

brain!

_**not even going to ask.**_

_there our nick names_

_**oh cool! can I have one?**_

okay hhmm let me see... your new name is Bob-ster!

_Cool!_

_we'll teach you the alla language soon_

but first you have to help the abct club!

_**whats that? And doesn't the alphabet go ABCD?**_

its the Alice-Bella cause trouble club! not the ABCD club, thats just lame..._._

_**Hey I used to be in aclub called the ABCD club! **_

_(Alice and bella can't talk as they're falling on the floor laughing)_

_**Fine fine its not that funny**_

_on the contrary my dear brother it is extremly funny_

_**alice shut up! Look i'll help you ok?**_

_(Alice has been playing with the computer, when a pop up window comes up with a title "Barbie girl" . The threesome proceed to watch a video of Edward wearing a dress over jeans sing Barbie girl. Then the threesome almost die laughing. They hatch an evil plan)_

**Edward**

**Hi guys**

_**hey barbie girl**_

**what Emmett?**

_**nothing**_

**So what did you do today Bella?**

well me, Emmett and Alice found a really funny video on youtube

_Yes Eddie it was really funny..._

want to see?

**okay...**

_(The group shows Edward the vidoe of his dancing and singing on you tube. He gets up and shouts " Carlisle!". Carlisle quickly appears and is about to tell alice of, who is rolling on the floor laughing, when he sees the video. He starts laughing to. Edward screams " I Hate you guys!" and runs out)_


	3. Chapter 3

_Okay I only thought i would get bad reviews so im tres pleased!!_

_disclaimer: I don't own twilight._

Chapter 3: Whaleaphobia

Rose, Bella and _Alice_

_Alice and Bella are having a dis war when Rose comes in._

_I know why you don't have mirrors at your house, you got tired of cleaning up the shards_

_Alice, you don't have to dye your clothes. They die just seeing you._

Um Hi Guys

_hi Rose_

hey

_your so fat you have to sue McDonalds!_

well your so fat you need to start eating fat-free grizzlies!

_Your so fat that when you go to the beach the whales start singing " We are family! Even though your fatter then me!"_

Whale?? Where?!

_oh sorry Rose. I forgot about your phobia_

_WHAT?!_

_Oh yeh Rose has a phobia of whales_

_(Bella cracks up laughing)_

_LOL how?!_

_Well... Rose do you want to tell her or should I?_

_Don't worry Alice, I'll tell her..._

_oki doki_

_Well Emmett was taking me on a honeymoon, a trip round the world. We were in the Artic swimming and hunting_

_Cough doing it cough_

_Alice! don't interupt, now where was I? oh yes, swimming and hunting when..._

_WHEN WHAT?! DON"T JUST LEAVE IT THERE WOMAN!! _

_Rose got eaten by a whale!_

_Alice and bella start rolling on the floor laughing_

_ALICE! ITS NOT FUNNY!_

_how'd it happen?_

_Well I was just hunting, minding my business when everything goes dark and im in the mouth of a freaking whale!!_

_Emmett had to get her out!_

_LOL!_

_Well ever since i've had this fear of whales_

_but whales are cute!_

_no! they tried to eat me! its a conspiracy!! ( Roses eye starts twiching)_

_I have an idea_

_oh no..._

_Barbie Bella!!_

_( Alice runs after a screaming bella and takes her to the malll... which is in my next chapter!)_


	4. author note

Okay I know people hate author notes but sadly I have some news. Firstly my mac broke down so I have to write on the lame library compter, and secondly I am going on holdiay to france for 2 weeks then off to newcastle for 1. Neither of these have computers (. But I will update as soon as I get back okay? Oh and can I please have a few more reviews? just asking. Chow! 


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey I just got back last night from holiday so heres my next chapter! Sorry it took me so long to update it. Thanks for all the reviews!**

**Evil plots, Crazy Ideas and Scavenger Hunts !**

Bella, _Alice, __**Emmett **__and Rose_

_Notes at the mall! Notes at the mall! ( starts to do conga)_

Ohhhh I wanna join! I wanna join!

Alice, Bella? 

_yes?_

Yipan

what??

Yipan yes I am paying attention now

_Oh thats so sadc superly and dooperly coolio!_

I know!

okkkaayy... but guys do you want to hear my idea

_oh its such a cool idea!_

Basically we have to take turns to come up with a fun thing to do in the mall! and Alice it can't be shopping!

_fine!_

Okay my idea is...

**( The rest isn't on paper )**

BPOV

"The first one to finish the scavenger hunt gets the others as slaves for a whole week!" says Alice. One whole week! What I could do with two slaves! mwhahaha cough cough where was I? oh yes hahahahahah!! shut up brain!

"Rules!" I shout, knowing that they will use their vampy powers.

"Fine, 1. No using vampire speed, strength etc. 2. No help from anyone, that includes the boys, its every girl for themselves. 3. we can't leave the mall. Lets meet here when we are finished." I'm so going to win this, but wait what's on the list? Rose seeing my train of thought asks

"Okay, what's on the list?".

"Well I saw this coming so here it is,"

**(List)**

**Dress a gap mannequin in your own clothes.**

**Buy 10 condoms and give them to a random guy**

**Drink a coke from Mcdonaldsduck! **

"wait what? we have to drink coke!? Ew" Rose looks disgusted. I have this cat in the bag. Wait why would someone want to put a cat in a bag, and what type of bag?

**Get a guy to wear one of your bra's over his top**

**GET A PARE OF MIKE NEWTONS BOXERS**

"EW!!" I shout, dropping the list. " How are we supposed to do that??"

"Be imaginative." says Alice giggling. " we need to take a picture of each thing to document it, except you have to bring the boxers."

" But I don't have a camera, bra or a change of clothes!"

Alice got some stuff out of her bag and passed it to me. I was a change of clothes, underwear and one of those cheap camera things.

Let the challenge begin!

_An hour later..._

Okay I've done everything except the Boxers. Okay okay I can do this I can do this. I had been stalking Mike for ages and he had finally gone into a changing room. Quickly I grabbed his pile of clothes, without him noticing and took his boxer shorts.

MPOV

After I had tried on my stuff I discovered that my boxers were gone. Oh man! this isnt my lucky day! first what happened earlier now this... _(flashback)_

_I was just walking along when some one pulled me into the cupboard. Rosaline Hale!! " take off your pants," she purred. Oh man wait till tyler hear about this! I took off my pants but she just nicked my boxers and ran away laughing_

and then there was Alice

_I had just bout some new ones when she came along and said " can I have a pair?"_

"_um sure," I said showing off my cool with a heart melting gaze. _

"_Thanks, um do you have something in your eyes?"_

this isn't my lucky day_._

_All the girls arrive at the same time..._

Okay who wins?

I don't know

_we have to do another round_

any ideas?

I do!

**( Alice cracks up)**_ Brilliant!_

_Rose picks up the phone and says " Emmett?"_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

**Okay I hope you like it I'm going to write the next chapter when I have 30 reveiws!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Okay I've had this Idea for ages so I hope you like it! the clothes are on links on my profile**

**Edward,** Bella, Rose, _**Emmett, **__Alice and __Jasper_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight._

Chapter 5: Speed dating!!

**The girls have dressed up their boyfriends/husbands as girls as the last round of the scavenger hunt. The boys are going speed dating.**

**Are you sure we have to do this?**

yes Eddie stop complaining ( dabs at Eddie's face with a makeup brush )

**hey stop that! It tickles!**

_so you boys know the rules right? _

_yeh _

**yep**

_**yessery!**_

_okay emmett what are the rules_

**um 1 speak through notes so that you won't be discovered**

_2 the person with the most phone numbers gets the prize_

_**slaves here I come!!**_

**There is no way your going to win Emmett!**

_**yes there is!**_

_once again Emmett proves that he isn't the sharpest tool in the box... Alice do I really look okay?_

_you look fine honey, that green dress suits your makeup_

_**Ha Ha Jazzy's wearing a dress...**_

**yes but so are you Emmett and may I say that that Red mini dress suits you**

_**thank- HEY! Mr Blue Backless!**_

_Stop squabbling. By the way Rose where did you get Emmetts sho-_

Okay its almost show time guys. Do me pround Eddie

**yes love**

_paper stealers... (mutters something under her breath)_

oh im sorry Brain

_thats alright Pinky_

**(Boys go off to the speed dating and the girls watch.)**

Oh

_my_

GOD!! Is that mike newton??

**(Emmett and Mike are paired together, and start their conversation)**

_**Mike**_

**Hi**

_**um hey hotstuff. And what's your name?**_

_(Emmett's thoughts... oh dear oh dear... okay whats my name? I didn't discuss this with Rose... God this thong is annoying... ummm name name!!)_

**er um Emm- er letta. Yes Emmerletta**

_**well hi Emmerletta I'm mike. And may I say you have the bluest eyes?**_

**lol... oh your serious right... sooo do you like Cats?**

_**cats?**_

**yes cats. I mean whats your favourite animal?**

_**oh um a jackalope... what about you baby?**_

**well I like grizzlies but Eddie likes mountain lions**

_**who's eddie? you mean Edward Cullen?**_

**oh um er... No I ment... My friend Eddie.**

_**well do you want to call your friend Eddie and get a room for all of us?**_

**um sure just give me your phone number...**

At the end Emmett has five phone numbers, Edward had 7 but Jasper had 29.

_YAY!! slaves for a week! This means bella barbie all the time!!_

oh no...

_**how did you do it Jazzy?**_

_I fluttered my eye lashes_

_;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;_

_I hope you like it!! Rate and review!_


End file.
